Candlelight
by astraplain
Summary: After the ball has ended.


Disclaimer: Ray and Florian belong to You Higuri.

"Ray?" Florian stepped through the partly-opened doors into the cavernous ballroom. The only light was the distant glow of a street lamp visible through the long windows along the far wall. Florian took another careful step forward, scanning the gloom for Ray's familiar form.

"Here." The answer was followed by the flaring of a match and the soft glow of a single candle being lit. A wave of the hand extinguished the match and left a golden aura around Ray's face and upper body.

"It's late. Aren't you going to bed?" Florian moved confidently towards the light, drawn to the beauty of it and his lover. When he was close enough to touch, he reached out for Ray's arm. "Are you well?"

"Not at all. You disappointed me this evening." Ray leaned forward and set the candle holder down onto a small table where it cast its soft light onto the elegant wooden music box. Ray lifted the lid on the box and, after a few seconds of whirring, a waltz began to play.

"You danced all evening with that mousy American." Ray moved close to Florian and reached up to refasten his shirt collar and tie, which he'd loosened as soon as he got home. "Her mother was practically handing out wedding invitations."

"I'm surprised you noticed, seeing as you were so busy entertaining Lady Trent." Florian reached out and brushed a bit of lint off Ray's shoulder. "Her mother seemed quite pleased."

"Yes, she was practically beside herself planning how to spend my money. Seems the Trent's aren't as financially sound as they'd like others to believe. Lady Ermengarde was quite forthcoming after her fifth glass of champagne." Ray leaned very close and brushed a hair off Florian's collar. "She was gracious enough to say that she'd allow you to remain here until the wedding, seeing as how I was so kind as to take you in, never mind those ridiculous rumors."

"How considerate of her." Florian agreed, straightening a lapel on Ray's tuxedo jacket. "It must be refreshing to hear such candid speech. I'm afraid Miss Beatrice was not as loquacious. She barely spoke except to apologize when she trod on my feet. I did learn that she's here on an extended tour of Europe, supposedly to broaden her horizons, even if it is only in the direction of acquiring a husband. Seems that some rich Americans consider aristocratic titles very desirable, even if the aristocrats they are attached to are less so."

"Hmm," Ray offered sympathetically. "So the corrupt usurer and the penniless aristocrat still have their uses, despite those rumors about their relationship? Now aren't you glad we went to tonight's ball?" Ray placed both hands on Florian's shoulders and leaned in so they were eye to eye and mere inches apart.

"If it means that we don't have to ever do that again, then yes." Florian turned his head slightly away from that intense emerald-eyed scrutiny. "But I'd rather endure the rumors of being a whore than be treated like one in front of a room full of hypocrites." He turned to meet Ray's eyes full on. "There would still be rumors even if they knew the truth."

"Of course there would. That's all some of these people have left, their rumors and petty intrigues. I did you no favors by leaving you your title rather than buying you outright when I gave your mother that money." Ray leaned back, putting a little distance between them. "Not that it holds any meaning with me."

"Of course not. You barely mind your own title." Florian rested a hand on Ray's chest, just over his heart. "I know it means nothing without money or lands, but thank you. My title is all I have left of my legacy. If you hadn't arranged the debt the way you did, I would have nothing." He smiled and added. "Not that there will be heirs to pass the title to..."

"Does that mean you'll be disappointing Miss Beatrice?"

"Not as much as you'll be disappointing Lady Ermengarde's mother, I imagine."

"I do believe you're right, my Lord Rochefort."

"As to be expected, Lord Courland."

"This calls for a celebration." Ray took a step back and held out his hand, bowing slightly. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

"The honor is mine." Florian took the offered hand and slid into Ray's arms, their bodies fitting together with comfortable familiarity. The music box continued to play, but they provided their own rhythm as they moved around the ballroom where a golden light shone, gently embraced by darkness.

::end:: 


End file.
